


Beauty Ghost

by Meiying



Category: Kingsman, Talented Mr Ripley (1999), The Bourne Identity (2002)
Genre: M/M, 坑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiying/pseuds/Meiying
Summary: 我被鬼附身了，他说他爱你爱得要死。
Relationships: Jason Bourne/Lancelot
Kudos: 2





	Beauty Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年的梗，2020年被lof杀了。每隔两年就会有点想掏出来写完，姑且存一下。
> 
> 标题和梗来自同名yusa受抓。

※

在便利店门口瞄到这辆颜色远比车型风骚的深棕色家用福特，伯恩就决定用它作为接下来几小时的交通工具。

即使下定决心的同时，明显比自己高大不少的车主就从便利店里走出来打开了车门，也并未阻止伯恩选择这辆车作为逃亡的工具——他可是杰森伯恩，而对方只是个懒散的家庭妇男，再来三十个这样的也不能对自己造成什么威胁。

“开车，”看准了车主将将坐稳，就要锁上车门的前一瞬间，伯恩几乎是掀开门坐进副驾驶，同时极其熟练地掏出手枪，在从车外根本看不到的地方抵上车主的腰，思索了一下觉得好像少了什么于是补上句，“不想死的话就快点。”

他认为自己的表情和声音应该已经足够凶恶，然而对方的反应让他对此有了若干秒的怀疑。那家伙仿佛什么都没发生，一言不发地发动了车，棕色的福睿斯不负家用车盛名地开始了平和的滑行。

仔细看，这人甚至还在微笑——之前躲在便利店边上的时候伯恩没仔细看过车主的长相，现在单看侧脸有种莫名的熟悉感，也许是和善的态度让人感到亲切。

伯恩十分确定追兵暂时甩掉了，因此车的慢速没有给他造成什么心理压力，等到了人口密度小一些的地方再换一辆就行了。

不过谨慎一点总没有错，为了防止出岔子，他仍旧保留着刚进车时的姿势，密切注视着车主的一举一动，很快他就发现今天最诡异的事并不是莫名地被追杀，而是这个车主。

尽管开的是标准的买菜车，但这人恐怕并不是什么普通家庭煮夫。即使一开始的从容可以解释成生活一向平静的平民遇到超乎认知的事情时大脑短期内无法接受于是选择性忽略，身边坐着一个持枪威胁的暴徒还能平稳地驾驶并且在开车后的十分钟中始终保持着好像马上就要开始吹调情口哨的微笑，就绝对他妈不正常。

这家伙的态度不是懒散，而是原因不明的游刃有余。在一个被追杀整整一天的人看来，这种英国男人的优雅不合时宜到了极点，傻子也知道该提高警惕。

于是在下一个红灯时，伯恩用空着的那只手按住临时司机的右手臂阻止其可能的图谋，同时持枪的手又朝着对方的腰上加了几分力：“你到底是谁。”

如果伯恩看过一些特工片，他就应该能意识到这话一般是不知天高地厚的龙套面对把自己和同伙打得七零八落的主角说的台词，谁说谁就离死不远了。可是伯恩并不看电影，而这个开车的人除了开车也什么都还没做。

对方闻言索性把车停到了路边车位，完全不在意有杆枪指着自己，解开安全带侧过身倚在了方向盘上，于是伯恩第一次看到男人的正脸。

“既然你终于问了，我就自我介绍一下，”男人毫不见外地开口，依然是笑容满面，眼神和声音温柔得就像副驾驶座上不是个来路不明杀气腾腾的劫车犯，而是在塞纳河畔邂逅的美艳女郎，“我叫詹姆斯⋯⋯”

然后詹姆斯停了下来，因为他发现对方完全没在听自己说话，而是要丟了魂儿一般瞪着自己。

“彼得。”那个来路不明的劫车者喃喃着，仿佛一个被附身的傀儡终于在饥民们长久的绝望注视下念出神谕。

然后他就昏了过去，上半身直挺挺砸到詹姆斯身上。

MBC


End file.
